prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Sky Deviler
Baby Sky Deliver is a member of the Kaiju Big Battel. Eats: Anything, as long as it's pureed Background When the Sky Deviler dies, repeated he very classified with the apparatus of the egg of the area of Battel. As for prophesy you said that most powerful creative one of Battel become true the monster that of the egg resist large are. Because of this doctor of Kubus you stole the considered egg, were the Sky Deviler of the baby born. But as for Kubus it is with Soup foiled, now the assassin Soup hitches hike the Sky Deviler of the Baby as its himself student is possible. Oooohh, Baby, Baby The Sky Deviler species, albeit disgusting and abhorrent by nature, is fascinating in that at the moment of their death, they reproduce in the most titillating manner possible: asexually. Thus, in late 2003, upon Sky Deviler's demise during the epic Battel debut of the Swarm in the Scottish Highlands, an Egg was born. As a mob of Minions hacked poor Sky Deviler apart, an egg was birthed from his gaping maw. Then, Sky Deviler passed on to the great Big Battel in the sky. While Deviler's death came as a shock to all Big Battel observers, it held special meaning for Dr. Cube. In the mad doctor's private library, in a tome so ancient and mysterious that not even Amazon.com had a copy for sale, the egg of Sky Deviler had been prophesied to become the most powerful Kaiju monster of all time. Knowing of the egg's power, Dr. Cube took advantage of the chaotic Battel and stole the egg away and ordered his Posse to retreat. For many months, Cube kept the egg in a secret detention center near Guantanamo Bay Cube, and remained mum on the egg's fate. While fans, friends and foes all mourned the loss of the late Sky Deviler, scrawny net-o-philes and food eating contestants worldwide were buzzing: What about the egg? When will it hatch? Who will control it? How many omelets do you get from an egg that size? Does Cube have to sit on the egg to hatch it? During this period, a bitter war would be waged in secret (a "secret war" * if you will) between Dr. Cube's Posse and Uchu Chu's Swarm over "egg supremacy." In late 2006, the Swarm took decisive action, reclaiming the Sky Deviler egg for Team Space Bug. Team Space Bug maintained control of the egg until Kaiju Big Battel: The TV Pilot, where Dr. Cube brazenly re-stole the egg, and hatched it with his newest invention - the "In-Cube-ator," and was thus awarded the Guinness Book of World Records' title of "First mad scientist to hatch a Baby Sky Deviler in front of a live audience." Cube, being a brilliant propagandist, used the egg's hatching as a platform to announce to the world that he would raise this baby Sky Deviler to be the greatest city-crushing monster in the history of Kaiju Big Battel. Despite Dr. Cube's plans, he found that keeping control of a belching baby Sky Deviler is a lot harder than its looks on Nanny 911. Despite Cube's excellent child-rearing techniques (such as leaving the baby unattended at ring-side as a horde of belligerent monsters fight to the death), he found himself unable to protect the Lil' Deviler when he was defeated by Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle during The Pilot's Championship Battel. With Dr. Cube incapacitated, Soup showed an uncharacteristic moment of compassion, and scooped the Baby Deviler up before exiting the arena. Sources say that Soup then went back to Japan to train baby Sky Deviler in the martial arts. What will become of the Baby Sky Deviler under the tutelage of the killer Can? Is the prophecy true? Is this the death-rattle of our Kaiju Heroes, the Big Battel, possibly the entire world? Is the legal department at Marvel going to get mad at our use of the term "secret war?" All the answers will be revealed as this epic Kaiju Big Battel story continues to unravel. * "Secret Wars" is a trademarked Marvel Comics term. All Marvel characters, titles and the distinctive likeness(es) thereof are Trademarks & © 1941-2007 Marvel Characters, Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. External Links *Studio Kaiju Profile Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster